A Flame Extinguished
by MagnusPr1m3
Summary: Sequel to When Darkness Turns to Light. Optimus Prime is dead, Prowl is dead, and FireFly has lost all hope. Everything is her fault, so it's her turn to right the wrongs. But, is it worth turning her back on the light after she finally embraced it? UNFINISHED. DROPPED.
1. You Can't Do This To Me!

_A/N:I am BACK! With a sequel! Okay, so here it is, the sequel to When Darkness Turns To Life, dubbed A Flame Extinguished! :D_

_Summary: Sequel to When Darkness Turns to Light. Optimus Prime is dead, Prowl is dead, and FireFly has lost all hope. Everything is her fault, so it's her turn to right the wrongs. But, is it worth turning her back on the light after she finally embraced it? Is it worth her relationship with Springer?_

* * *

><p><em>"Yesterday I died, tomorrow bleeding, fall into your sunlight." -Trading Yesterday, Shattered<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"FireFly! No!" A servo is quickly wrapped around my right ped, pulling me back and into Springer's arms. He cuddles me to his chest, ignoring my beaten and battered wing. "What the Pit did you think you were doing? You can't fly! Do you want Optimus and Prowl's deaths to have been in vain? Do you?" His voice is filled with so much fury and desperation, I almost wish I could wiggle out of his grasp. "What would you dying accomplish?"

"Then I wouldn't be a traitor anymore," I whisper into the warm metal of his shoulder.

He gives a quick sarcastic laugh, and holds me arm's length away by my shoulders. "Do you know what you would be then? You would be a dead traitor! A coward even! Is that how you want to be remembered? A cowardly traitor who offlined herself? Is that how you want to be remembered?" He yells at me, fury engulfing his optics. "What do you think Ironhide would do if you killed yourself? You are his only living relative-"

"Don't say that!" I hiss, breaking free of his grasp and wincing furiously.

"Why not? Do you really think he would've just been like, whatever? Right after losing Prowl? Do you need your processor checked again? What about Ultra Magnus? Or me? Did you even stop to think-"

"**STOP!**" I hiss at him, standing abruptly, tottering on the cliff's edge. "**JUST**. **STOP.** Please..." I begin to shake, and red warning signs flash in my vision, alerting me to impending offlining because of low energon levels. "I... I-I just don't... Don't want this... To be my fault... All my fault..."

Springer's expression eases to one of worry as he seems to process my words. "Listen, Magnum, Crankshaft, FireFly, whatever you wish to be called, none of this will ever be your fault." He reaches out and pulls me into a gentle, reassuring embrace, and in the process moves me away from the cliff's edge. "Blame me, blame Ultra Magnus, Cliff, Blurr, Perceptor, and you should definitely blame Megatron! But, don't you ever blame yourself! Ever! Promise me you won't. Promise."

I simply nod my helm, words still computing in my processor. I cling to Springer for another silent moment, staring idly at the green paint on his form. "I... I can't keep that promise, Springer. It's part of who I've become," I murmur, praying to Primus he will not release me. I just can't lose anyone else today.

Instead of pushing me away, Springer simply places his own, warm metallic lips upon mine, startling me. Such a fle- human thing to do, kissing someone in such a sad state. But, leave it to the currently mentally, emotionally, and physically battered me to respond in exactly the same way.

"Ahem," Ultra Magnus interrupts our, as the humans would call it, make out session. Springer and I both look up at the mech. "Can you two assist me with getting Prowl and Optimus inside? Ratchet wants to..." His voices trails off, and we all know what to expect; Ratchet wants to try and make rather futile attempts to revive them.

Springer nods, and plants a single kiss upon the top of my helm before going over to pick up Optimus. Ultra Magnus says a few quiet words to him before walking over to where I still stand motionless near the cliff's edge.

"What was that?" He inquires rather slyly.

"Ultra Magnus-" I begin to whine.

"I know what I saw, Magnum. That looked like-"

"FireFly."

"Whatever, FireFly. That sure looked like you and Springer have a little more going on than you are letting on. So, I'll ask again, what was that?" His voice enters a more commanding tone, and I can tell that he is prepared to pull rank.

I sigh, turning to look at the distant sunset where the 'Cons are no longer visible. "What does it look like, UM?"

"It sure looked like you've gotten over Lockdown."

I whip around at the mention of Lockdown, my now dead sparkmate. My optics, after having finally dried, leak tears of lubricant once more. "Ultra Magnus, I will never get over Lockdown. I will always love him, but maybe not the way I thought I did. Just because I realize that I love someone else, Springer for example, more than Lockdown, doesn't mean that I still don't love him."

Ultra Magnus continues to eye me for a second before speaking once more, "I just don't want you hurting Springer, okay? He has been my friend for probably as long as you've been alive."

"I think I've hurt him enough before to not ever want to hurt him again." I mutter, my tears stopping as I step around Ultra Magnus towards Prowl's lifeless form. I kneel down beside the mech that I had once planned to hand over to Megatron, and realize how I had probably done exactly that here.

"Prowl will be happier in the Well." Ultra Magnus states behind me.

"He'll be with Jazz and Blue; of course he'll be happier." I state, gingerly picking up my brother's lifeless carcass. I hold him close to my spark, hoping that he may come back online. "Prowl," I whisper to the corpse. "I'm sorry. For everything; all the hell I gave you when I was younger, getting Blue killed, trying to turn you over to Megatron. I am sorry." I murmur as I walk to the ship.

* * *

><p>All of us gather around the rec room, Ultra Magnus and Ironhide in the center of the group. The only 'Bots missing are Ratchet and RedAlert who are currently tending to the corpses. Many of us are shuffling our peds, rather scared by what they may say. We all know why must happen.<p>

Ultra Magnus clears his throat- not really, only humans can do that- before finally breaking the silence. "Ironhide and I have noticed the need for a new Prime. And, we are sad to say that we can not make the choice alone, so we gathered you all here for input."

"So there's no chance for Ratchet and RedAlert to save them?" I mutter, just loud enough for Springer to hear from where he stands beside me. He intertwines his servo and fingers with mine, giving a gentle squeeze.

"Does anyone have a recommendation?" Ultra Magnus questions.

Everyone remains silent before I finally speak up, rather timidly which is somewhat uncommon for myself. "Why should we choose? Optimus had the Matrix, and it only works for a Prime, right? Why not let the Matrix choose?"

"FireFly has a point," Springer adds, giving my hand another squeeze. "Why make us all choose, which I can already tell would just end up splitting us all apart, when the perfect solution is right there?"

"I agree," Ratchet states, walking in with RedAlert, a casket between. "Whoever can get the Matrix to come fourth is meant to be the next Prime." The two medics head to the center of the room, passing by Springer and I as Optimus' spark chamber flashes brightly.

"No..." I mutter. "No."

* * *

><p><em>AN-Who wants to guess why FireFly says no? First person to get it right gets... Something. I'll let you decide! So, REVIEW!_

_Peace, Love, and Transformers :D_


	2. I'm Letting You Go, Shaftie

_**a/N: I apologize profusely for how long it has been! Blame my computer, not me! anyways, on with the drama!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Well, I don't wanna see it anymore. Too bad he's not me and these feelings you just can't ignore. But, I won't be played a fool." - Emarosa, We Are Life<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Bomb!" I hiss, just before there is a large explosion in Prime's ravaged chest cavity. I throw myself on Springer, ignoring the pain as I try desperately to take the blunt of the EMP bomb. My vision flickers, and I feel the numbness caused by EMP pass over me as Springer forces me off of him.

"FireFly!" It is as if I'm hearing this through a tunnel, and someone is wrinkling paper in my audio receptor as well. I see the green mech's hands latch on to my arms, trying to shake feeling back into me. I can just barely see others getting up, quickly recovering from the blast. And here I am, being held tightly by Springer and unable to offer any comfort because I was right next to the damn thing. Great, now I'm using human curses. This day- there I go again with the fleshy terms- can't get any worse.

I can just barely pick up on RedAlert and Ratchet coming back online and rushing to my side, pushing Springer away. The look on his faceplate... Well, my day just got five times worse, is all I have time to think right before going into stasis lock.

* * *

><p><em>"Goddamn it!" I hiss, mentally narrating myself for reverting to fleshie swears yet again. "What the fuck happened?"<em>

_"As hot tempered as always, Shaftie," a way too familiar voice jokes behind me, and I can just see the smirk that would accompany it in my processor. I slowly turn around, slightly scared and excited all at once. 'Lockdown... Oh, please let it be so...' I continue to think as I offline my optics before I can see anything. But, I mean, who else knew that he used to call me Shaftie just to piss me off?_

_"Are you scared of little ole' Lockdown, Shaftie? Afraid I'll think you're a traitor, aren't you?" His voice seems to lightly tease, but I can sense the worry. So, I online my optics to find the black and green mech standing before me. He has his arms crossed in front of his upper torso, and a typical smirk embedded in his faceplate._

_"Lockdown!" I cry out in joy, lunging at him as he opens his arms for me. I feel tears begin to trickle down from me pristine blue optics as he hugs my tightly to him. I feel my spark soar as the familiar warm metal is once again in contact with my own. It feels as if I am at home._

_"But, you aren't, Shaftie," Lockdown says somberly, making me look up into his optics curiously. "You aren't a traitor. Springer was right, you aren't a traitor nor was any of that your fault."_

_"What happened to my cold-sparked Lockdown, eh?" I inquire in a joking manner, tears still trickling slowly down my faceplate and onto his armor._

_"I learned a bit in the Well. It's a beautiful place, I wish you could see it." His voice is full of melancholy as he glances down at me with a small smile._

_"I will one day," I reassure, nuzzle my helm into the crook of his neck._

_"But not today. After today, you won't be mine anymore, you'll be that Wrecker's."_

_Springer. Damn it._

_"I don't care, Shaftie." He attempts to reassure, but I can feel the pain in his voice._

_I lean up and plant a gentle kiss on his metallic lips, "You can't lie to me, Lockdown. I know you like the back of my servo."_

_He smirks, "Of course you do. You do love me, don't you, Shaftie?"_

_I feel an internal fight begin. I do love Lockdown, and when I told Ultra Magnus I will always love him, I was not lying. But, I also have feelings for Springer."I will always love you, Lockdown. No matter how things change." I whisper, my spark slightly at ease now._

_"That's all I needed to know," He replies before his lips are upon mine. /This is my only chance to see you as mine./_

_I'm slightly shocked to hear him over the bond because he only ever used it to find me. /Then, I am all yours./_

* * *

><p>I come gently online, and find I am in the med bay. And, as I turn my helm, I see a shadow of black and green, and can just barely make out a smirk on his face. The splotch of color begins to fade away as I receive one last message over our bond. I hope you two are happy, Shaftie./

And with that, Lockdown's presence is gone. But my love for him seems to be even more on the way.

"My name's not Shaftie," I mutter, letting myself go into recharge.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can understand if you hate me. Blame Kevyn and the Computer, not poor little Mags.<strong>_

_Peace, Love, and Transformers :D**  
><strong>_


	3. Big Brother Blue

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><em>"Speak what we feel, and not what we oughtta say." -Emarose, We Are Life<em>

* * *

><p>A Few Days Later<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, FireFly," Ratchet begins as he looks from his datapad to me. "We are going to need to try and repair your wings, but in order to do so we'll have to offline you temporarily."<p>

"Drug me up, doc," I joke, attempting to hide my unease.

"Well, before we do that, Springer wishes to come see you. I told him I had to get your permission, whether you share quraters or not." RedAlert teases lightly, and if I were a fleshy, I would be blushing.

"Um, okay." My voice is uneasy, as the reminder of Springer brings Lockdown to the forefront of my processor. Especially those last moments in that little inbetween place.

And, with a gust of wind, he is by my side, looking me over while not saying a word. After making sure that I am in fact working, he pulls me into a rather tight and painful hug. I just kind of sit there, letting him hug the life out of me. Until he speaks at last.

"Why did you do that to me?"

"What do you mean? What did I do?" I honestly begin to worry that maybe I had done something that I hAd just forgotten because of the EMP bomb.

"You almost left me," He whispers into my audio receptor and I remember that time not even a full Earth year ago, although it now feels like eons have past.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I inquired, my helm tilting to the side a little like it always had when I was really confused.

"You left the base, and you had said you wouldn't." I heard a distant sound in his voice, as if he was reliving what happened teracycles ago. He seemed to squeeze me tighter, as if that will somehow change the past.

I slowly wrapped my arms around him, unsure of what else to do. "You didn't come back." I replied, nestling my helm into the crook of his neck.

"I did," He stated. "It took me a while, but I came back."

After this statement, we both stopped talking. I felt so confused by what was going, so confused about what I should have done, stab him or just stay there. The confusion began to give me such a proccesor ache that I had actually begun to cry, my tears flowing down Springers back. "Don't ever leave me again." I whispered pleadingly.

"What if I really have to? Like life or death situation?"

"Then, I am coming, too."

"But what if-"

"No. It doesn't matter. I could be missing both my legs and arms, but you would still have to bring me, too."

Springer didn't seem surprised. After another moment of silence, he holds me arm's length away, ending our hug. "You have to come back then." The look in his optics was pleading, but his voice was firm, the two somewhat contradicting each other.

I turned my helm away from the bot, ashamed to look him in the optics. "I can't just leave Lockdown." I mumbled, "I made a promise."

"I had to protect you," I whisper back, not really sure what I should say after remembering up to that one point in that memory. To think that I am just leaving Lockdown... I feel guilty, and I never had before when I'd thought about it. So, how come it plagues me so badly now?

"No, you don't have to protect me, FireFly. Ever. Protect yourself first, before you even begin to think about me." It almost seems like he is ordering me to be selfish, which I guess, he is. No more self-less acts for me, apparently.

"Is that what you really want?" Springer nods. "Okay, then."

"Okay, enough." RedAlert interrupts, disrupting our moment. "We should go ahead and begin now, so Springer, OUT."

Springer plants a quick kiss on helm, then rushes out. The two medics quickly offline me, leaving me to roam through the dreamscape.

* * *

><p>"Lockdown?" I inquire hopefully, looking around the black abyss.<p>

There are three chuckles before a voice that snaps my spark in two replies, "Not quite, Magnum. Your bounty hunter already had his turn. Now it is ours."

I whip around and lock eyes with three mechs, two latched onto each other and one kind of off to the side. "Oh my primus... Blue!" I squeal running at the mech I hadn't seen since I was only a youngling. I tackle him to the invisible ground, my optics memorizing every inch of him. "I can't believe it's you!"

"Oh, just forget me why don't you!" A voice I can easily identify as Prowl calls

"And me too!" Another voice calls, and I automatically assume it is Jazz.

"Shut up, you two! I'm talking to Bluestreak!" I joke, climbing off of my brother and pulling him up. "Missed ya, Blue."

"Missed ya too, Magsy. Though, I didn't miss how clingy you got at times. " He laughs as I swat at his arm, my opticss twinkling with laughter I will not let loose.

"How are things?" Prowl asks as he and Jazz come up beside me. "Is dad okay?"

"He came and visited me the other day. He is real quiet, which I don't remember from when I was little. His optics look so... Dull, yet somehow determined. He kept apologizing, too." I shrug, not really feeling an emotion attached to what I say about the mech who had given up on me as a youngling. But, I think I almost feel something as I remember his look in his eyes as I was about to accept my fate. Before other mechs got in the way.

"Sounds like him. Not really one for expressing his feelings after you and Bluestreak died. Though, you didn't really." Prowl shrugs as if it doesn't really matter to him. But, the look in his optics and the way Jazz tightens his grip on my brother's servo shows something else.

"And mom," Bluestreak mumbles, helm hung low as he shuffles his peds awkwardly.

I freeze, remembering now that my mother had indeed died while I was 'dead'. She had died without me even knowing until... Well, until that day- human term- when Prowl died. I hadn't even though about that until now. I never thought she could just die without me knowing. "So, it's true."

"Yeah," Jazz says, throwing me a classic reassuring smile as he looks up from Prowl's worried optics. "But, don't ya worry one bit, Mags. She just couldn't make it today." He returns his attention to Prowl for a second before suddenly looking up once more and smirking. "Do y'all remember our favorite game as younglin's?"

A quick memory flashes by and I smile and nod, quickly clasping my servos in front of my chassis in what humans call 'prayer' and wait for Jazz to do the same. "Prowl came up with it one day while practicing his training. And we all joined in."

Blue stands adjacent to me, and Prowl to Jazz who is across from me and they both take up the same stance as us. "I haven't played this in forever!" Bluestreak chuckles as we all bow our heads quickly then leap into random poses. "So... I'll go first!" He yells, slicing his servo towards my left one. I flip backwards and stick my glossa out at him lazily.

"So... I believe it's my turn now." Jazz says, stepping back in defense.

"You are a chicken," I tease across our square. Then I freeze as I notice Prowl start to move towards me and I have to leap back once more.

"Nice move. This game of ninjabot may just be harder than all those one when we were little." Prowl chuckles as I launch towards Blue, hitting his servo with my own with ease. "Or not."

* * *

><p>It is taking a lot longer for me to wake up this time. A lot. I am getting rather antsy, and it is annoying the pit out of Bluestreak. It only gets worse when I start to notice the changes.<p>

"That damn fragger," I grumble, staring down at my now black servo. "He wouldn't... Would he?"

"Apparently," Jazz chuckles. "Those new wings of yours sure do look snazzy, li'l bit."

I look back at what he's talking about and fight the urge to roll my optics, "Don't remind me. And, FYI, I'm bigger than you." I step towards the smaller bot and look down on him, smirking all the while.

"Damn seeker," Jazz grumbles, crossing his arms and going off to pout at Prowl.

"I still think doorwings would look cooler on you," Blue says from behind me and I turn to stare at him incredulously.

"That's only cause you and Prowl have doorwings." I say as I roll my optics at him.

"And?" He asks, his voice very sarcastic, and I can't help the roll of my optics.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," I say out of the blue, honestly meaning it. "Y'all know that right?"

This time it is Bluestreak's turn to roll his optics. "Of course we do. And we will miss you, too. Even though Prowler will probably deny it."

"I would do no such thing!" Prowl calls out defiantly, him and Jazz walking over with interlocked servos. "I would miss that little piece of scrap as much as you would, Blue."

"I wouldn't miss 'er," Jazz states, too which I smack his arm in frustration.

"Hey! I'd miss you, ya glitchhead!"

"I was only kiddin', li'l bit, geez. Ya always did take things too seriously. Just like Prowler." Jazz jokes, nudging Prowl with his elbow.

"Okay, would you all please stop calling me 'Prowler'? My designation is Prowl." Prowl groans, pinching his nasal plating with two fingers from his free servo.

"Fine, Prowlsie," I chuckle, calling him what I did as a sparkling and youngling.

"Okay, that's it. Come here, you little glitch," Prowl jokes, chasing after me in the abysmal nothingness as Blue and Jazz laugh at our antics.

Gosh, I really am gonna miss this.

* * *

><p>My awakening this time is rather slow, and it takes me a moment or two to remember how to online my optics. Which is really not too unusual as of late, seeing as I've had so much slagging surgery! But, it's what my optics show me when they are finally online that startles me the most.<p>

"Oh my GOD!" I cry the human phrase without even a second thought, throwing my arms before my optics to try and hide the sight before me. "What are you two doing? No, wait. I do NOT want to know! Geez, dad, at least have a LITTLE decency!"

I hear a chuckle, belonging to my father. "Well, I guess we've been found out, eh, Hatchet?"

Oh my primus, my optics were right. It's **_Ratchet_**!

* * *

><p><em>AN: I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR BEING SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON AND NOT UPDATING! I WAS HAVING A MID-LIFE CRISIS! But, I updated before a year, so I think I did pretty well compared to some people on here. Anyways, please review, even if it is to tell me that I need to update more often! Just nothing TOO mean. that's what Kevyn is for XDDD_

* * *

><p><em>Peace, Love, and Transformers :D<em>


	4. The First of Many Secrets

_A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY! THIS IS A REALLY ODD CHAPTER, BUT I HAVE BEEN PLANNING THIS SINCE THE BEGINNING! DON'T WORRY! IT ALL WORKS OUT IN THE END! TRUST ME! -Mags: DON'T TRUST KEVYN!-  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - The First of Many Secrets<p>

* * *

><p><em>"It's starting to sink in." -30 Seconds to Mars, Attack<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm scarred! Oh my Primus! What the Pit, guys?" I scream, startled by everything I had witnessed and how they had simply confessed to it.<p>

"As if you never partake in such activities with Springer," Ratchet scoffs, and I can hear him walking about the room, signaling that I may allow myself to see once more.

I feel myself heating up in embarrassment, and I try to randomly come up with a response that can not be turned around on me. "N-never! I have NEVER done th-that!" I want to smack myself as Ironhide rolls his optics, snorting slightly before standing and crossing to Ratchet to whisper something to the other mech. The two chuckle before my father exits, leaving me with Ratchet.

"How are the upgrades?" The CMO inquires from where he looks over a data pad.

"Eh, okay, I guess. Another seeker shell, though? I mean, I like-"

"Not those upgrades. Look." He states simply, cutting off what surely would have turned into a rant.

"Whaddya..." My voice trails off as I realize what upgrades. They had gone through and completely replaced all of my important protocols: reproductive, waste, energy conversion, recharge, communications. They were more up-to-date, and had stricter parameters than before. "But, why?" I ask aloud, looking at the silent mech with confusion.

"Your protocols were corrupted. Many of your files that were accessed via those protocols were also corrupted. The worse one was your communications protocols. We think the Decepticons may have been using you to spy on us this whole time." He tells me all this rather coolly from where he still looks over a data pad.

"So, wait? You went through all my files?" My anxiety begins to kick in at the thought of what all they may have found.

"Yes, we did." Ratchet finally looks up, concern in his optics as he approaches me. "Magnum, what happened to him?"

Oh Primus, they know. "Who?" I question, averting my gaze as I try to forget what he is talking about.

"The sparkling you carried, what happened to him?"

I feel sadness tightly grip my spark as I look down at my now black servo. "I don't know who you are talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me!" He bursts, startling me. "The sparkling you were carrying a few cycles after Springer left for that battle that separated you two. What happened?"

"Why should you care?" I hiss back, ready to launch myself at the medic in pure rage. Those were my personal files!

"I am a medic! It is my job to care for the life of other cybertronians, whether I want to or not. And, on top of that, you know how precious sparklings are to our kind! The fact that you could've just left your's... Well, it makes me question how you are related to 'Hide, honestly."

I let my helm hang slightly before I allow a whisper to escape me, "Does anyone else know?"

"No, just RedAlert and myself." He places a single digit under my chin and forces me to look him in the optics. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"His father was Lockdown, Ratchet. Everyone would have shunned him for that; here at least." My voice trails off as I remember it all.

"So, you just never thought to tell your sire?" Ratchet continues to search my optics for any hint of lies, though right now, I can't find it in me to fabricate a story.

"I just got him back, Ratchet; well, at least with him actually knowing that it is actually me. I didn't want him to hold it against me." I sigh, ripping my helm away from his grasp and forcing myself to stand. I begin to exit before Ratchet asks one last question.

"What happened to... Um..."

"Volt. His name was Volt." I whisper, laughing mentally as I remember thinking of a name for him.

* * *

><p><em>"Shaftie... I left for five kliks... What the Pit are you doing with a sparkling?" Lockdown inquired, running scans on myself and the little sparkling who sat cooing at me in my grasp.<em>

_"Well, I was carrying. Duh, Lockdown." I rolled my optics lazily as I slouched slightly where I sat in exhaustion. "You are a little cutie, aren't you, sweetspark?" The little green mechling clicked up at me, waving his servos about happily._

_"Why didn't you tell me you were carrying?" Lockdown asked, his voice sounding slightly hurt._

_"I figured you would've known. I mean, honestly, how could you not tell whenever you scanned me? And our sparks have merged quite a few times now, haven't they?" I replied, rolling my optics yet again as my little sparkling nuzzled up to me. "Such a sweet one." I cooed at him, smiling genuinely at my creation._

_"What's its designation?"_

_I growled at the black and green mech before me and my precious, snuggling him to my spark chamber protectively. "It is a he, thank you. And he does not have one."_

_"You should name him something sinister sounding like... Well, I don't know. Here, let me see the little-" He went to pick up the little sparkling from my chest, only to get shocked. I couldn't help but giggle when he glared down at the mechling, and my little creation returned the action._

_"I like Volt."_

* * *

><p>"Where is Volt?" Ratchet asks cautiously behind me.<p>

I chuckle, rather insanely at that. "Lockdown turned him in to Megatron. Last I checked, he was a Decepticon frontliner. Funny, huh?"

"Can you still feel him through your bond?" Ratchet asks, adding another question to his list.

"Occasionally. I haven't seen him since just before Ultra Magnus and Springer came to get me from that 'Con compound. He had come to visit Lockdown and myself, to thank us for giving him such a beautiful opportunity." I laugh crazily once more.

Ratchet seems to shuffle his pedes awkwardly behind me. "Do you not want to see him again?"

"I may have to kill him next time I see him. So, no, not really." And with that I walk out of the med bay, intent on getting some time to clear my mind of these sad memories.

* * *

><p><em>"First position!" I barked, watching intently as the neon green and black youngling swiftly got into the request position. "Volt, concentrate! That was five nanoclicks longer than usual!" The young mech slumped sadly, drooping low in disappointment. "What is wrong sweetspark?"<em>

_He shuffled his pedes awkwardly, averting his beautiful green optics from my own blue ones. "Why are we here?" His voice sounded distanced from the topic as he slowly raised his optics to look into my own._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Why are we here and not out fighting alongside the Autobots or Decepticons?" He sounded angry with me, as if my neutrality was a curse I had forced upon him._

_"Because Lockdown and I just can't bring ourselves to side. We'd been hurt by either side. We just can't do it, Sweetspark." I answered, watching for my son's reaction._

_"But, you don't mind pulling a few bounties for them?" He sounded so displeased, and a lot like Prowl as well, I felt my spark fill with pride._

_"I can understand how that doesn't seem right." I answered simply before deciding upon something that I honestly did not want to say. "Volt, if you want to side, you can. But only when you are older, okay?"_

_He looked up at me and smiled, a gesture that I only saw a handful of times. "Okay, I can accept that. Thanks, mom."_

* * *

><p>"Ninjabot?" A voice whispers from behind where I sit, my legs dangling over the cliff's edge lazily. "How come no one told me you were out and about?"<p>

"I didn't want them to," I say softly, staring at the rising sun on the horizon. I can just imagine the mech's hurt filled optics as I hear him inch closer to me.

"Why not?" And with his soft words flows the immense amount of hurt I knew was there.

"I needed some time to think things over." I reply remorsefully, helm still hung low. "To think about my place-"

"With me," Springer concludes aloud, cutting me off. I hear nothing but sadness, and a slight dash of anger, in his voice.

"And with the Autobots in general." I finish off my thought, finally turning to see him. "A lot has happened, Springer. Some of it... I just can't ignore it anymore."

He takes a few steps forward from where he stood about thirty Earth feet away. "Like Prowl's death?"

There is a pang of sorrow in my spark as I nod my helm. "Like Lockdown's, as well." There is a sudden jolt of surprise and panic in Springer's optics at this and he unknowingly steps back.

"W-why?"

I sigh through my vents, deciding to actually stand and cross to the mech. I lightly wrap my arms around his neck and bury my faceplate into his shoulderstrut. "I love you, you know that? I love you like I have never loved anyone before." And, as I say these words, I realize just how true they are. I do love him like no one else. My love for Lockdown was... Well, it was not always returned. But, with Springer, there is always love flowing between us, even if one of us is mad at the other. "But, Lockdown and I-" I choke on the words, afraid of how I should confess my dirty little secret to Springer.

"You don't have to tell me if it's too painful, Magsy," He mutters in response to my hesitation, using one of the many names I have gone by as of late. "I don't care, Magsy. You know I love you with all my spark," He wraps his own arms around me, "and I will wait for you to be ready to-"

"**Volt!**" I interject suddenly, my anxiety and frustration coming to a boiling point. "His name was Volt. We had a sparkling and his name was Volt."

Springer goes tense for a moment, his grip tightening excessively. He is deadly quiet for what feels like an eternity, and my anxiety levels reach an all time high. "What?" He asks, his voice tense and I feel the anger boiling inside of him.

"Springs, we were bonded, it was-"

"How dare he touch you? That blasted 'Con! I should've ripped him to shreds when I had the chance!" He growls, his voice possessive and his grasp deadly tight.

I push away, breaking his grasp and slightly startling the green mech, "Why should you care? It isn't like we are bonded or something! So, what I do is none of your damn business, you fragging Autobot!"

He grows furious at my accidental comment, leaning forward and glaring with threatening blue optics, "If you forgot, you are a 'fragging Autobot' as well."

"Not by choice!" I hiss, my eyes attempting to bore holes into the mech. The hurt and betrayal that easily display themselves in every aspect of Springer stab at my spark, and I realize exactly what I had just said. "Oh Primus, Springer, I didn't mean that, honest! I-"

He holds up a servo, effectively stopping my apologizing. "No, I get it. We did kind of force this on you. I am the one who should be sorry." He whips around and crosses his arms. "Sorry to force this _burden_ on you."

"Damn it, Springer, don't be an aft! I-" I settle a servo on his shoulder and attempt to spin him around. He quickly spins around, lashing out to force me away, with hatred burning in his optics. I stumble backwards, struggling slightly with gravity to keep from falling.

One of my pedes slips back, knee joints buckling from underneath me. Springer realizes too late what exactly is happening as I tip backwards, struggling to maintain my equilibrium that I only just acquired in my new form. I feel air rushing up against my wings and form, urging me into action.

"Oh Primus..." I mutter, struggling to actually do much of anything due to shock. Springer just pushed me... Oh gosh, Springer _pushed_ me! What is going on with us? Is this even still a good idea to stay together?

* * *

><p><em>Peace, Love, and Transformers :D<br>_


	5. It Was All a Mistunderstanding!

**Chapter 5 - It was all a misunderstanding!**

* * *

><p><em>"What if I wanted to break?" -30 Seconds to Mars, The Kill (Bury Me)<em>

* * *

><p>With the sound of gears and metal crunching down on each other, I shift swiftly into my new F-22 Raptor alternate mode. I kick on my thrusters and quickly fly back up, thankfully missing what could have been a rather painful fall. I pass maybe fifty feet over the cliff's edge before transforming once more and landing quite unsteadily before the frightened green mech.<p>

"Oh Primus, what have I done?" He mumbles, shock and disbelief thick in his voice. He steps back a few feet as I struggle into a standing position, my still new form aching. I grasp at my abdomen as I collapse onto my knees. "Oh no... Magnum... I-I didn't mean it..."

I look up at him, my optics focusing on him with a lot of struggling. "Well, I guess that makes two of us." I sit back on my aft and glare up at the 'Bot, "Doesn't it?"

He sighs, quickly burying his helm in his servos, shaking it back in forth. "I'm sorry, okay? It's just... I get jealous. To think that you two had a sparkling together instead-" He stops there, remaining in his position. He lets out another gust of air before continuing. "You were so young, too. You were only fourteen vorns old when I had to go. It just... It brings back too many bad memories."

I sit there for what feels like an eternity, studying the mech before me. His shoulders are slumped, and he is slouching as well. He is hiding his faceplate and optics, so I can not try looking for his emotions there. But, his posture and the sound of his voice hint at the sincerity in his apology, so I decide to act.

I stand, much to my still adjusting body's distaste, and cross to where he stands. He looks up, letting his servos drop to his sides. I stand up a little straighter, as does Springer. He takes one final step towards me, our chests now brushing.

_Clang!_

"That's for being an aft and pushing me," I growl, lowering my own servo to my side before stepping around the shocked mech and heading back to the ship.

* * *

><p>"Magnum! Magnum! Come back here!" The voice struggles to reach me while I run to... Well, I honestly do not know where. I just can't handle anymore of this Primus forsaken drama that just <em>love<em> to follow me around.

"Leave me alone!" I cry back, really wanting to just be left _alone_. But, I guess that it's against Autobot policy to let a femme grieve in peace. "All you damn mechs are driving me insane! Go away!" I hiss the last part as I charge into what I assume is an old storage closet. I slam the door shut behind me in the mech's face, and just collapse onto my servos and knees.

It maybe takes five second before the door behind me is reopened, and a timid voice reaches my ear. "Magnum? Are you okay?" I shake my helm back and forth vigorously, back still to the voice owner. "What happened?" A servo settles gently upon one of my shoulder struts.

"I told him!" An anguished cry breaks free from my vocal processor. "And he flipped out! He pushed me off of a _cliff_, for Primus' sake!" I sit back on my pedes, wrapping my arms about my chest and cockpit. "I am scared, Ironhide. Scared."

The arm owning the servo wraps awkwardly around my shoulders, pulling me against the black mech as he kneels beside me. "Who did you tell? And what did you tell him? Who _pushed you_?" He ground out the last part, his grip tightening possessively on me.

I shake my helm before leaning against him. "He didn't mean it. He was just startled by what I said to him." I pause for a moment before adding on, "What I need to tell you."

He doesn't tense like Springer had, just remains silent for a moment as I think over the words. "Well, are ya goin' to tell me, or what?"

I sigh, trying to ease some of my anxiety on the matter. "You're what the humans call a 'grandparent'." I say this simply, bracing for impact.

"Really?" He inquires excitedly, and I immediately dread having said anything. "I knew Ratchet was right when-"

"He wasn't Springer's. He was Lockdown's, and his name is Volt." I state this as easily as I can.

Ironhide remains silent as he finally takes a moment to absorb it all. And I guess things click in his processor there. "So, wait- **SPRINGER WAS THE ONE WHO PUSHED YOU? I'LL RIP HIS SPARK OUT THE NEXT I**-"

"Chill," I order, pushing him away and standing up. "I startled him, ya know. I tried to calm him down and he tried to push me away and he forgot about me being right on the cliff's edge."

"But, if you weren't a flier, you could be dead! Imagine it! The only person I would have left is Ratchet! I love the mech to death, but I wouldn't be able to handle it," He stands as well, looking me steadily in the optics. I see hurt, deep-seeded hurt in the cobalt blue lights as they seem to try and memorize my every feature. They probably are, seeing as Ironhide has already lost so much.

I sigh once more, having gotten used to doing this on a rather frequent basis, "Listen, 'Kay? You are not losing me again, got it? If anything, you should be happy you have a..." I fumble for the English word. "Grandsparkling. True, he's a 'Con-"

"A _**DECEPTICON**_?"

"-frontliner-"

"A slagging 'Con_** FRONTLINER!**_"

"-and the next time you interrupt me, I will sedate you and throw you off a cliff. Now as I was saying, Volt was always entertained by the stories I told of you, so he at least knows. Maybe one day, when the fighting is done, he might try and approach you, and me." I finish off, trying to finish with a positive note. No more pessimistic me, nope! I will- "Ah, fuck it. By then, one of you, or myself, will be dead, so what's the point? I mean, of course we can always keep hope, but still!" I throw my arms up in exasperation, frustrated by it all.

He goes silent as the truth of my words hits him, "So, one of us may very well have to kill him." His voice is very distant as his optics dim slightly, causing me to worry. "And I will have never met him."

I shrug, "Prowl, Blue and Chromia never met him. Lockdown's sister and creators never met him. I think Lockdown and I are his only relations he knows." But, of course, being the femme that I am, a weird cockamamie idea has to come to me. "Unless I go get him."

Ironhide stares at me with a rather unimpressed look, one optic ridge raised higher than the other as life returns to his optics. "Now, how do you expect to do that, pray tell?"

"Pray tell?" I inquire, unfamiliar with the Earth phrase. I shake my helm, "Never mind, I don't want to know. Nor do you want to know my plan. Just cover for me whenever I do enact my plan, okay?"

He simply rolls his optics before nodding, "So long as you don't get yourself offlined, I don't care." He surprises me when he pulls me into a tight hug, causing me to eep in shock. "Promise me that, and I'll help you however I can." I only nod as he releases me and goes to walk away, tossing a glance back at me. "If Springer goes missing, it-"

"-wasn't your fault. I know," I smile softly, basically giving him permission to kill the mech I can't stand or live without. "Just be sure to let me get in a shot, 'Kay?"

Ironhide smirks, "Just like a chip off the ole' block." He then holds the door open and waits for me first to exit the storage closet before doing so himself. "Just make sure you don't hit anything too major. It'll take him longer to die then, and make it more fun for us."

I laugh, "I was a bounty hunter for how many vorns? Let's see, I was fourteen... I'm now thirty-one vorns... So, I am pretty sure I know how to ensure a long death for a mech." We continue to joke like this, all the way back to the med bay, where I rest for the night after a rather intensive and swear-filled check up from Ratchet. All of this remains Springer free... Until I dream.

* * *

><p>"<em>Springer!<em>" I scream in terror, slamming myself against the closed in walls. I wince repeatedly as my poor wings slam against the rough walls. "_Springer! Help me!_" My screams echo around me, and me alone.

Or, me and the little lifeless form at my pedes. That poor little, blue and white seekerling curled up into a tiny ball, optics blank and lifeless. It lies in a pool of energon, the substance leaking from many broken lines. The blue light of its spark is ever so slightly noticeable as it finishes diminishing. All the while, I continue to throw myself against the walls, my actions slowing as energon begins to leak from places upon my own body.

"_SPRINGER!_" I cry out once more, slamming myself against the walls with a sickening crack as one of my wings decides to snap in half. /_Springer!_/ I call over the bond, hoping to get through to him.

But, the bond is blank and empty. My whole being feels blank and empty, just like the bonds I once shared. I don't notice as my only remaining wing also snaps off as I bash myself against the walls once more. I simply continue battering myself against the walls, like a pitiful caged bird. I bash and bash and bash until finally-

The walls around me disappear and I see the one mech I'd been calling out for, his optics fixated onto me. His helm hangs oddly, and it takes me a moment to notice why.

He's dead.

* * *

><p>"NOO!" I scream, jolting into a sitting position as my processor returns to me from that terrifying journey in the dreamscape. I find at least five different system warnings going off, and a frantic medic looking me over. Red Alert pushes me back down onto the berth as Ratchet comes over to help with whatever is wrong with me now. I struggle against them, trying to get off the berth and make sure Springer is fine. This doesn't work out too well though, because they end up strapping my wrists and ankles down so I have trouble moving. I let out several screams for Springer before Ratchet sees the need to shut off my vocal processor, rendering me silent. But, this time my message was heard.<p>

Springer comes bursting through the med bay doors, Ultra Magnus and Ironhide hot on his heels. "FireFly!" He gasps, rushing to my side and pushing poor Red out of the way. "What's wrong? Are you okay? What did they do?"

I can only whimper as I lean my helm against him, finding comfort in the mech I had argued with maybe three hours ago. Gosh, what is going on here?

* * *

><p><em>AN: I am so SORRY for the irregular updates. I will try and put together some sort of schedule... anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter ^^  
><em>


	6. Always Here For You

**Chapter 6**

_"I said I'd never let you go and I never did!" -A Day to Remember, Have Faith in Me_

* * *

><p>"Springer, stand back!" Ratchet growls, and I see the wrench grasped tightly in one of his servos.<p>

Springer just ignores him as he unstraps me and I huddle close to his chest. He holds me tightly against him as I fight the urge to just cry tears of joy. It was all a dream. I hadn't really lost him or... A sparkling. A cute little, white and blue seekerling.

I whimper once more, the painful memories of the dream threatening to come back to me. Such terrible things. Were they an omen of things to come?

And there I go, thinking like the fleshlings. I groan in distaste and Springer can't help but chuckle, as if he knows what I am thinking.

"Ya okay, Ninjabot?" He inquires as I scowl up at him for laughing. How the stupid mech is still taller than me by at least two Earth feet confuses me. I nod in response, still unable to speak. "Are you going to be okay if I leave you here with the medics for just one more night?"

Then it hits me. Of course! I had spent the last several months sleeping with Springer! I had already spent Primus knows how long in the med bay, but those times I was forced into recharge, never really had I actually recharged in here. So, I had that terrible vision in the dreamscape because I wasn't put under or with Springer! Damn mech!

I shake my helm vigorously, clinging tighter to him so there won't be any room for argument. He chuckles, a sound I hadn't realized before that I loved so deeply. I hear Ratchet grumbling in the background, probably trying to pull Red out of his panic induced recharge and Ultra Magnus and Ironhide seem to be whispering to each other about _something._

Springer pulls away so only one of his arms is wrapped around me, and he helps me steady myself as I stand up from the berth. "C'mon, Ninjabot, let's go get some recharge, 'Kay?" I nod as we hobble, well I hobble and Springer pulls me along, to our shared quarters. Which, before had felt so normal. I mean, I had shared quarters with him from the time I was seven vorns old till I was fourteen. It was only natural now after we had been reunited that we continued to do so, right?

After reaching our shared living space, we enter, Springer gently shutting the door behind us. I meander over to our berth and settle down, smiling in contentment at the comforting feeling. I inch over as Springer comes and lies down next to me, gently settling on my right wing. I feel my consciousness begin to drift when Springer decides to speak.

"I just realized we never had Ratchet turn your vocal processors back on." I can't help it as one servo flies up to smack myself on the helm. Really? Great! Springer only laughs once more, that warm sound hitting my audio receptors welcomely as I just roll my optics. "I could get used to this, Ninjabot."

I scowl at him, trying desperately to communicate what I am thinking. That just so happened to be, "You aren't off the hook for the new shell, so don't add anymore leverage against yourself just yet."

He smiles softly at the action, rolling his optics as he plants a light kiss on my helm. "I love you, ya know that?" It is now my turn to roll my optics, snorting sarcastically. "And you know that I will always be here for you, right? Even if you one day decide you hate me."

My spark melts a little at these words, and I can just barely force a slight nod in reply to his words. We lock optics for a moment, him smiling lazily as I try slightly to hide my embarrassment. Springer, you hopeless romantic, I think, smiling back at him before leaning forward to plant a swift kiss on his cheekplate.

"G'nite, Mags."

I frown at this, furrowing my brow in frustration as he shutters his optics. 'Really? You think you can be all sappy and get away with it?' I think as I swat at him playfully. 'Don't you try and go to sleep now!'

He smirks, realizing what I am thinking about and he quickly shifts his position so he is hovering over me. "Is this what the humans refer to as 'Make-up sex'? Never thought our first time would be like that." He states, chuckling as I send him a frustrated look. "Haha, hate to pit yourself with the humans, don'tcha?"

I open a comm. link with him, ::Just shut up and frag me, okay? Your starting to piss me off, again.::

* * *

><p>I come out of recharge rather sluggishly next cycle, shuttering my optics sleepily. I look down and find myself sprawled out on Springer's chest, and I can't help but smirk. 'You're mine now, you annoying fragger,' I growl mentally as I take notice of the bond between our sparks. It's rather weak at the moment, but will surely strengthen overtime. But, I can still hear his mental chuckle as he pulls himself out of recharge.<p>

"Why hello there, my dear Ninjabot," He greets teasingly, leaning up to kiss me, which I eagerly return. He pulls away and can't help but chuckle aloud. "I guess you really are_ my_ Ninjabot now, aren't you? Although, I am not too sure how everyone will like it that we made our Bond vows without them present. Though, I'm not sure they'll care too much if they know what we were doing." I roll my optics and thump him lightly on the forehelm, chastising him silently. Now would've been a good time to have my vocal processors turned on. A _really_ good time.

"Don't worry, Ninjabot, we'll get them turned back on later today." Springer reassures in response to my thoughts. "Gosh, that'll take some getting used to." I nod in agreement, slightly puzzled by the second set of feelings that flow through my spark.

/At least we can get used to it _together_./ I add through the bond.

/That we can,/ Springer answers, smiling brilliantly up at me and I can't help but return the action. Gosh, I really do love this mech!

* * *

><p>"OW!"<p>

"Would you stop that? I'm trying to scan you!"

"NO!"

"I am your medic, and will scan you as I see fit!"

"Not if I say no!"

"She has a point Ratc-"

"Shut up, Red! I don't care how lenient you are on these 'Bots, if I see need to do a scan-"

"-which there isn't-"

"-I will!"

Springer chuckles as I continue to argue with the ornery medic, sending calming waves over the Bond. /Chill, Fly. They won't do anything-/

/Did you just call me 'Fly'? What am I, an insect? I much prefer ninjabot!/ I grumble indignantly back, all the while continuing my argument with Ratchet.

"Now, Ratchet," Springer finally decides to interrupt stepping forward to my defense. "If she doesn't want to get scanned, then there-"

"Too late!" The medic cries triumphantly, smirking mischievously as he begins to go back over the scan results. I only groan as his expression goes from shock to outrage to... Well, now I'm confused. Is that joy I see in his optics?

"Well, well, well," He tsks, looking from me to Springer. "Is there something you two wish to come out about? Especially after yesterday's fiasco, I am surprised!"

Red Alert looks utterly confused, "What?... I am so confused by this. Could you please explain what it is that's going on?"

Springer smirks and I can't help but look away awkwardly. Ratchet only chuckles as he turns to the confused mech, "Inferno won the bet."

And like that, it seems to click in the medic and security officer's processor and his optics go wide. "Oh gosh... _**I HAVE TO GO TELL HIM!**_" Red squeals in delight before dashing off to wherever his husband was.

I groan, "Thank you SO much! What was this pool on, exactly?" I ask, dreading what it could've been although I have a pretty good idea.

"When you two would finally bond! It took _forever_!" Ratchet chuckles and looks the happiest I've seen him since the battle. "Although, I never would've assumed you guys would finally bond after... Everything."

I nod in understanding as Springer begins to counter his point, "But, after that I was honestly more afraid of not being able to bond with her, because of everything." He steps towards me and grabs my servo in his, intertwining our digits. I can only smile, the warm feeling inside of me pushing all sadness aside for the moment.

_Except for all thoughts of Volt. Those remain firmly planted on my mind._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And let the drama commence! Mwuhahaha! Actually, I tried something new next chapter. Third person, via video camera, instead of FireFly's POV. I hope you guys will like it. we also get to see some of Springer's thoughts as well! OH! And surprises! And in a few chapters after that, you guys get to meet Volt. Tell me what you guys think he will act like from the little bit you know(or think you know HEHEHE hint hint) about him! I'll post the next chapter sooner if you guys review! And, I'm on break with my own computer, so there's nothing stopping me but a lack of motivation! Motivate me, people!**

**-Just Mags-**

**_Peace, Love, and Transformers :D_  
><strong>


	7. The End is Beginning

_Okay, so I decided to try my hand at a slightly different way of writing, diverging from FireFly's pov, which was getting annoying to keep in character sometimes. . So, here is the newest chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- The End is beginning<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Only they can't see where this is gonna end." -The Script, Nothing<em>

* * *

><p>3 Months Later<p>

-_There is a click, then a video camera comes on. Before it sits a rather frustrated looking, sleek black Seeker femme. Her blue optics seem slightly dulled by exhaustion, and she looks drained. She sighs before staring down at the small camera positioned on the Autobot Wreckers' main computer._- Gosh, it has been a rough few months here for the Wreckers- well, all of the Autobots really. It was cheerful for a little while with the news of Springer and I finally bonding floating about, and now the sparkling coming. But, Autobots seem to be bad luck magnets. Though, I never really thought their bad luck was _this_ bad.

I feel so bad for not elaborating but, let me first explain why I am now recording all of my thoughts on the matter. -_She winces suddenly, both servos going up to rub at the sides of her helm. She shutters her optics for a moment, grinding her denta together in pain._- Sorry. I have been getting terrible processor aches since... Well, I guess since a little bit before I bonded with Springer. But, they go as fast as they come. These nasty little things are part of the reason that I am doing this stupid video diary thing; Ratchet says that they aren't too bad now, but he fears they may one day... Well, either put me in stasis or wipe my processor clean. -_The femme shrugs indifferently while lowering her servos, as if the matter didn't bother her too much_.- I don't think they're really that bad, but whatever.

One of the other reasons that I am doing this dumb thing is because things are going rather terribly for the Autobots. So, the medics decided that it might be good for us all to have some time to talk things over with ourselves. Like, I don't know, self therapy? -_She groans in displeasure._- If anything, this is probably making it worse. I mean, seriously? Having us talk to ourselves will make it better?

-_The femme pauses for a moment, her optics dimming. After several moments of silence, she speaks again._- Sorry about that. Ironhide and Springer are really worried about me right now, with the sparkling and... Well, Ironhide is afraid of what I might do if left to myself. He still hasn't forgotten my whole little depressed moment. Springer is just being a paranoid afthead. He acts like this is my first time carrying. And I am only two months in! -_She groans, rubbing where her temples, if she h__ad them, would be. Then her optics brighten suddenly and her look becomes urgent._-

Oh, I almost forgot the _best_ part. -_Her optics and expression show her displeasure along with the sarcasm in her voice._- Awhile back, when we were all finally about to try and extract the matrix, we found out something rather unsettling. Turns out, Megatron must have taken the matrix. Great. -_She slaps the palm of her servo against her faceplate._- Ultra Magnus was so... Well, I have never seen him so out of it before. It was saddening, really. -_She places her servos back down in her lap once more, her shoulders slumping as she remembers the poor mech._- But, we elected him as temporary leader until there is a prime. Not like anyone thinks someone else will be prime anyway.

There is one other reason I am recording this thing. -_She leans forward slightly, her voice dropping to a whisper._- As soon as the sparkling comes and I think Springer has an okay grasp on how to take care of a sparkling, I am going to get Volt. And, if it means I have to take out all the 'Cons by myself, then I will. -_She holds up a single servo, a syringe that wasn't there before now in between her digits. She looks at it and smirks._- I'd like to see anyone stop me.

-_She slips the syringe back into her subspace pocket in her wrist, sighing slightly_.- I am leaving these so that when I finally do leave, Springer will be able to find them. Hopefully he'll understand that I _will_ comeback, no matter what. I'm not leaving you again, Springer. -_She freezes momentarily, then suddenly chuckles brightly._- Speak of the devil. I guess it's Springer's turn to do his little video diary thing. I'll record another one sometime soon. Mag- frag it, Firefly, -_She grinds out the name as if it were dirt to her,_- out.

-_A large black servo reaches up in front of the camera, blocking its vision before another click and all goes black._-

* * *

><p>-<em>The camera comes on this time to a different sight: a green mech, his faceplate filled with confusion as he stares at the controls.<em>- How the pit... Oh! -_He looks up abruptly at the camera, his optics brighten for a moment before they dim down to a dull blue._- Hey, um, this is my first video diary. My designation is Springer... And I already feel crazy doing this. -_He groans, rubbing at the sides of his helm like the femme before him had._- Mags was right... Although in her own she probably went by Firefly, that black femme who did this before me is Magnum. She likes to go by a new alias every so often. -_He chuckles at his own joke, though no one else was there to understand it._- She is a really interesting character, that's for sure. But, I wouldn't have her any other way. -_He gives a goofy grin to the camera before his look sobers._-

Nothing seems to be going right lately. The 'Cons are kicking our afts left and right, and then the whole matrix fiasco...-_He groans, shaking his helm._-

The only thing that is good is... Well, Mags is carrying. Yup. -_His optics and smile brim with pride._- We are going to have a little sparkling in a few more months. Oh, something that I might need to explain in case a human ever sees this, when a Cybertronian is carrying, they carry for about five Earth months, instead of the traditional human nine months. Ninjabot is already two months in, so in not too long, there will be a little sparkling scampering about the halls. -_He chuckles, a bright sound compared to some of his other comments made previously._- I can't wait.

-_He sits there for a moment more before it feels somewhat awkward for him. He rubs the back of his neck with one of his servos, averting his gaze from the camera._- I guess that's it. This is Springer, signing of for now. -_And like before, his servo blocks the view of the camera as he shuts it off, ending its recording period until it was turned on next._-

* * *

><p><em>Peace, Love, and Transformers :D<em>


End file.
